


Mick: The Early Days

by HiddenViolet



Series: Reflections [6]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Fluff, Getting Together, Introspection, Kid Fic, M/M, Reflection, early years
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 18:21:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19234591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiddenViolet/pseuds/HiddenViolet
Summary: Mick and his new relationship with Len Snart.





	Mick: The Early Days

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the Mick Rory square on my bingo card. Yet another reflection. This one is set before all of the others. In the early days of their relationship.

Mick Rory wasn’t the sort of person who got attached easily. He was big and rough and mean and just didn’t make friends all that easily. Therefore, it had been a surprise when he had like the kid, Len, so much.

He was tiny. Not even quite 5 foot and skinny. He also had a way of making the nastiest of the guys in there hate him. Guys who were in for things like assault or attempted murder. Not like himself who had just gotten distracted by the flames or Len who was a thief.

He did have the fact that he was smart going for him. Crazy smart. Like one of those child prodigies that become international chess masters. He seemed to have a plan for everything. With the exception of the first time when he was about to get shanked.

So, Mick liked the kid. The kid liked him. The kid didn’t care about the fact that everyone said he had murdered his whole entire family. Mick liked that about him. So, he decided to go along with the kid’s plan to be partners.

Len got out a few months before Mick did. Theft being below murder in the list of crimes that got you into Juvie. Mick had gone and gotten himself a small apartment and a shitty part-time job. Wondering how the hell he was going to re-find the kid.

That was answered when Len showed up at his apartment with a little girl in tow. She was small and well behaved and reminded him of his sisters. So even though it hurt he would watch her whenever Len needed to.

There was a while where Mick had no idea what their relationship really was. Len treated him like a criminal partner, a best friend and a boyfriend all at once so Mick was receiving quite a few mixed signals from the kid. It was the day that Len had nervously pecked him on the lips that led to their experimentation.

Len didn’t have any experience but he liked Mick so he figured he would give the whole significant-other thing a try. It was a complete and total disaster. The two of them discovered that Len liked being romantic. He liked going out on dates and doing couple things.

He hated sex. He found that it was too messy and too much effort for so little reward. Mick wanted to say that they never had to do it since Len hated it, but Len wouldn’t have it. Although it didn’t happen very often, for special occasions Len would go ahead and have sex with Mick.

It was easier when they got older and discovered that neither of them was the jealous type. That meant that Len could do his flirting and conning routine while Mick was free to have sexual relationships with people who like sex.

It was far from traditional in any sense. It worked for them though. That was all that was important. The two of them were happy in their relationship, just the way that it was.

**Author's Note:**

> Last one guys, drop me a comment if you have a character. Kudos if you would like to read more.


End file.
